five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1(The Machine Invasion Arc) : The Meeting
Short Summary Long Summary It starts in the Silbern, where Yhwach has gathered all of his Sternritter. Haschwalth is his usual stoic self, barely hiding his disappointment with several subordinates. Pernida quietly waits to hear what ‘his majesty’ has to say. Askin speaks through a projection, enjoying his station with Doflamingo in the Pirate World. Bambietta and As Nödt are visibly ashamed of their defeats in Kunugi and Magnolia. Liltotto is nervous, having just recovered from her injuries at Worth Woodsea. Bazz-B is still very pleased with himself after his fights with Luffy and Ace. Cang Du isn’t saying a word. Quilge is hanging his head in shame, due to a humiliating defeat in Kunugi. BG9, Pepe, Robert, Gerard, and Mask haven’t seen battle yet, with only the latter two disappointed by that. Driscoll is nervously anticipating a punishment for his two defeats at Nirvana, still hurting from that Ice Magic. Candice, while healed, is still terrified of punishment. Gremmy isn’t worried at all, despite the disastrous Prison Break attempt. Nianzol, Lille, and Shaz round out the remainder of the Sternritter. Yhwach sighs at the Wizard World Campaign making him lose 7 Sternritter, prompting Haschwalth to deride it as being because of individual weakness. While he grants honor to the fallen, Haschwalth sees those captured as a disgrace, along with those standing there who’ve lost. Yhwach and Pernida both agree. Askin just asks if they can get things done, impatiently waiting to leave so as to enjoy ‘pleasurable company’ that Doflamingo obtained for him. Seeing everyone else’s stunned faces, Askin claims that the ex-Warlord isn’t so terrible, even interrupting their conference to tell Doflamingo that he’ll be there soon. Moving on, Yhwach chides Bambietta for letting her anger rule against Sabo, but admits Konton told him to give her a second chance. After she promises not to fail again, Yhwach turns to As, and tells him not to fear his wrath. The Act concedes that Luffy is a truly fearless opponent out of As’ league, urging his subordinate to continue spreading fear, earning his thanks. When Yhwach turns to Liltotto, she claims her defeat was Machvise’ fault, which he accepts. Askin muses on how unhappy Doflamingo was when hearing about his crew’s losses. Yhwach simply tells Liltotto not to fail again, so she promises not to hold back in the next battle. When it’s his turn, Bazz-B states he did nothing wrong, having managed to fight on par with both Luffy and Ace. Yhwach admits he’s impressed with a Sternritter rivaling an Act, with Bazz responding that he’s still got a lot to show his rivals. Yhwach grins at that, saying he looks forward to Bazz beating Luffy. Cang Du can’t resist a jab, claiming Bazz losing to Luffy would make him a disgrace to the Sternritter. Grinning, Bazz asks if he’s jealous that he had so much fun, prompting Cang to start fuming. When Yhwach turns to Quilge, noting that he failed him, Quilge fearfully makes excuses while begging for one last chance. After the Act gives that chance, Quilge frantically nods, vowing to make the enemy pay. BG9 speaks out in support of the Sternritter who’ve lost fights, claiming that data collected from those fights will be vital in him defeating all enemies of the Quincy. Yhwach praises the idea, looking forward to his strategist’s victory. Pepe just laughs that he wants to face off against Boa Hancock, curious about their similar powers. Gerard hopes for a glorious battle and powerful opponents, suggesting the Acts as possibilities. Robert reports that Zeref has requested two Sternritter to join his Tenrou Island Unit, anticipating the final battle of the Wizard Campaign. Nodding, Yhwach says Zeref will have his pick, reminding them all of how displeased he’ll be of failure. Moving on, Yhwach is utterly disappointed at Driscoll’s complete failures. Like with Quilge, Driscoll is given one last chance, earning a promise to slaughter thousands. Mask just rants that he’ll bring justice to the ‘evil’ Alliance, with Yhwach pleased that his untested Sternritter are eager for battle against the Alliance. After Yhwach gives the usual ‘last chance’ offer to Candice, he turns to Gremmy. Admittedly, Gremmy did well against the Kage, only having to retreat due to Dragon’s intervention, prompting Yhwach to concede the point. Nianzol calls it unfair to wait for the next campaigns for a chance to fight, but says he can wait. Lille commands him to be silent, while also promising victory. Shaz smirks at the grandstanding, asking them to relax and chill. Lille rails on the ‘disgrace’ of a Sternritter, deriding him as nothing more than a creation. Shaz just calls that rude, boasting of his immortality. Yhwach ends the argument, proclaiming that they’ll make up the losses in the Pirate, Ninja, and Soul Worlds, showing that the Wandenreich is the greatest in the Coalition. Haschwalth asks what their next move is, so Yhwach states they shall wait until the Battle of Tenrou is over. A hidden figure suggests that now is the time to strike Crocus. Yhwach agrees, but points out Konton forbade that. Still, Konton doesn’t know about the figure, which gives them a loophole. Yhwach clarifies that this would be a suicide mission, with either success or death. The figure isn’t worried about his own life, feeling greatly indebted to Yhwach. Plus, with the 1st and 5th still damaged from Nirvana, and the 2nd and 3rd dealing with Zeref, only Defense and 4th will be there. Yhwach counters that the 4th still managed to prevail at Mt. Hakobe, but he’s still confident in his subordinate. The figure asks Yhwach not to worry, noting that he’ll report once the action commences. The figure vanishes, with all the Sternritter curious with the new development. Yhwach thinks that even if one of his best fails, they’ll still weaken the Alliance, which will at least keep things interesting. Appearing Characters Yhwach Jugram Haschwalth Pernida Parnkgjas Askin Nakk Le Varr Bambietta Basterbine Äs Nödt Liltotto Lamperd Bazz-B Cang Du Quilge Opie BG9 PePe Waccabrada Robert Accutrone Gerard Valkyrie Mask De Masculine Driscoll Berci Candice Catnipp Gremmy Thoumeaux Nianzol Weizol Lille Barro Shaz Domino Jörg Mertzger Previous/Next Chapters Next Chapter: Chapter 2 (The Machine Invasion Arc): Take Over And PlanningCategory:The Machine Invasion Arc Category:Spin-Off Category:Chapters